


what monsters fear

by tigriswolf



Series: comment_fic drabbles [191]
Category: Disney Princesses, The Little Mermaid (1989), The Little Mermaid - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Dark, Gen, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are things that sleep in the deep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what monsters fear

**Author's Note:**

> Title: what monsters fear  
> Fandom: The Little Mermaid (Disney)  
> Disclaimer: not my characters  
> Warnings: dark AU; implied very bad things  
> Pairings: none  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 220  
> Point of view: third  
> Prompt: any, any, spirit of dark and lonely water

After... after everything, she swims down into the deep, trailing the blood of Atlantis behind her, and she ignores the monstrous creatures that dart at her, she ignores the taste of the darkest water, and she swims and swims and swims down down down, until at last she reaches the bottom. 

She can barely breathe, here. Cannot see. It is dark and quiet, but she grasps at the bare dirt at the bottom of the ocean and she sings with what remains of her strength.

She sags as the last note leaves her throat, and as she starts to rise, the currents catching her without the force left to struggle against them, she hears a faint laugh. Her last thought is only _Thank you_ , and then she is gone. 

But there are things that sleep in the deep. Things that need only a reason to wake, a summoning, a call through the vast water, a plea in the dark. The last daughter of Atlantis is fodder for the bottom feeders, but her vengeance stirs. It rises. 

The Sea Witch would smile, had she survived -- but none are left. She would cackle to see what Triton’s child has woken. 

It rises from the deep, through the dark, to the surface, stretching for the first time in living memory. 

It rises, hungry.


End file.
